Twin Trouble
Twin Trouble is the tenth episode of the sixth season. Plot Trevor breaks down on a crossing and Douglas runs into his haycart, blaming Donald, who was double-heading a goods train with him. The twins fall out, and so Donald jumps at the opportunity to help Duck at the scrapyards. One day, Donald isn't looking where he's going and falls into a ditch. Duck gets Douglas to help, and the twins make up. Characters * Thomas * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Trevor * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * 'Arry or Bert (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Callan * The Viaduct * Gordon's Hill Trivia * A Thomas annual, released in 1998, also featured a story named Twin Trouble. Goofs * When Trevor cries "Oh no!" the studio is reflected in his paintwork. * In the close-up of Donald and Douglas' wheels sliding across the rails, a wire is hanging beneath Donald's cab. Later, when Douglas shunts just before Duck arrives, wire is hanging underneath him. * In the shot from Donald approaching the cart, a third rail is visible to his left. * When the cart is hit it is pushed aside and the hay is spilled, but in the next shot the hay is falling from the sky. * Douglas' tender and the wellwagon behind him slightly bounces up after the collision. The latter derails too, so Douglas wouldn’t be able to puff up beside Donald. * In the close-ups of Donald in the bushes, a small support props him up. * A ball of fishing line is visible next to the track leading into the ditch just before Donald has his accident. * A small bramble of weeds catches in Donald's wheels as he is pulled out of the ditch. * In one shot, Donald is pulled out with his wheels off the track, but in the next shot of him, his wheels are on the track. * Just before Donald falls into the ditch, tracks can be seen behind the buffers. * The narrator says that Donald wasn't hurt, but when he is pulled back on the line his tender is badly scratched and dented! * Donald and Douglas act as though they've never worked apart and can't work separated, but they have worked apart several times previously. * In the American narration Alec Baldwin does not even attempt a Scottish accent for the twins' voices. * There are normally two tracks in Knapford's goods shed, but in this episode, there is only one. It is also not normally open on both ends. * As Douglas leaves the yard to help Donald, two red wires can be seen hanging down under his cab. Quotes * Donald: Thank you, and ... I'm sorry. * Douglas: No! I am! * Donald: No, I am! * Duck: Stop arguing about who's sorry! Gallery File:TwinTroubleUKTitleCard.jpg File:JapanDuck.jpg File:Duck.png File:Duck.jpg File:TwinTrouble.PNG File:TwinTrouble3.PNG File:TwinTrouble4.jpg File:TwinTrouble5.jpg File:TwinTrouble7.jpg File:TwinTrouble8.jpg|Trevor File:TwinTrouble9.jpg File:TwinTrouble10.jpg File:TwinTrouble11.jpg File:TwinTrouble12.jpg|Thomas, Donald and Douglas File:TwinTrouble13.jpg File:TwinTrouble14.jpg File:TwinTrouble15.jpg|Donald and Duck File:TwinTrouble16.jpg File:TwinTrouble17.jpg|Donald and Douglas at Knapford File:TwinTrouble18.jpg File:TwinTrouble19.jpg|Donald derails File:TwinTrouble20.jpg|Duck File:TwinTrouble21.jpg|Donald is pulled to safety File:TwinTrouble22.jpg File:TwinTrouble23.jpg File:TwinTrouble24.jpg File:TwinTrouble27.jpg File:TwinTrouble28.jpg File:TwinTrouble30.jpg File:TwinTrouble31.jpg File:TwinTrouble32.jpg File:TwinTrouble34.jpg File:TwinTrouble35.jpg File:TwinTrouble36.jpg File:TwinTrouble37.jpg File:TwinTrouble38.jpg File:TwinTrouble39.jpg File:TwinTrouble40.jpg File:TwinTrouble41.jpg File:TwinTrouble42.jpg File:TwinTrouble43.jpg File:TwinTrouble45.jpg File:TwinTrouble47.jpg File:TwinTrouble48.jpg File:TwinTrouble49.jpg File:TwinTrouble50.jpg File:TwinTrouble51.jpg File:TwinTrouble52.jpg File:TwinTrouble53.jpg File:TwinTrouble54.jpg File:TwinTrouble55.jpg File:TwinTrouble56.jpg File:TwinTrouble57.jpg Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes